


A Romp on the Rounds

by Jabberwockychamber



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwockychamber/pseuds/Jabberwockychamber
Summary: Alva is off work for at least a week. She finds something fun to do to fill the time...
Relationships: Alva/Jesper Johanssen
Kudos: 12





	A Romp on the Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea I’ve wanted to get onto paper for a while now. I cant believe how much my muse has blasted out this week, like 10 pages of Klaus and Attack on Titan story, so I hope its all worth something, haha.

He had started his postal round early that morning. Well, he started early every morning, usually 6am on the dot he would be at his first post box, ready for collection. No matter rain, hail, sleet, or snow, he was there, but he was happy that today looked like it would be sunny and warm. Well, as warm as it could get this far North. Thankfully after almost a year in Smeerensburg, his body had acclimated.

He whistled as he made his way to his third post box. No mail again, perfect. Less work for him. Off to the forth box….wait a minute, was that Alva?

There she was, staring him down. He cautiously walked up to her. “uhh...hello, sweetheart.” She was still staring him down, glaring, unmoving. “Yes, uh. What are you doing here? I thought you were in bed...and even if you weren’t, aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for work?” She was still staring him down, hungrily. “Yea, little Tammy has chicken pox….didn’t tell anyone. Now five other kids have it. No school for at least a week.” She began moving towards him, with some kind of dark, hungry purpose. It was so unnerving that Jesper took a few steps back, and then she grabbed him by his collar and shoved his lips against hers. Hungrily, powerfully, he gasped into her, dropping his post bag. She practically dragged him behind a shed next to the post box,his muffled gasping and confused sounds soon drowned out by another, more special kind of sound….

Twenty fifth post box...there was an extra spring in his step at this one. Was he whistling a little higher, more enthusiastically? He didn’t know and he didn’t care after what Alva just did to him about thirty minutes ago. This box was stuffed full of letters. He carefully pulled the bunches out, he had to bend over a bit to get to the letters in the back, careful not too pull too hard. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He could make out the boots of a woman to his side as he was bent over in the mailbox. “Ahh, good morning madam, can I help you with someTHING-” 

It was Alva again, and she had managed to drag him into a thicket of bushes off to the side of this post box. Jesper squealed and clawed at the snow, dragged by his kicking legs into the shadows until they were both completely unseen. 

“Alva, what the hell has gotten into you?!” he scrambled to protect his mailbag but freezes as he sees she’s topless ontop of him, and working to get his belt unfastened. “I think you mean, what hasn’t gotten into me…..yet” With practiced fingers she’s gotten his already stiff member out, and she sinks herself down on top of him. They both sigh in happy unison. Despite the cold snow they’re both warm and heated up, especially when they start bouncing together. His large hands clawing at her hips, both careful not to make any sounds as to get caught. He finishes inside of her in what he hopes wasn’t too soon, but she seems fulfilled...then again why did she jump him a second time this morning. She practically kicks him back out of the bushes when he’s buttoned himself back up, and he stumbles to one side to regain his composure, looking around sheepishly. Thank god this part of town is always deserted….he stumbles back onto the walkway towards the twenty sixth box.

The third ambush was just as surprising as the other two….she’d managed to drag them into an abandoned cellar. How on earth she knew about the cellar he hadn’t the faintest, but like he was going to protest or ask questions when she had him backed against a wall, taking all of him into her mouth. This was a more remote spot and in the closed off, concrete walls he could be as loud as he wanted. “God, Alva, I dont-hhhhhh-know whats going on with you, but-hhh-FUCK, you should do it more often….” He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pumped himself inside of her eager mouth. It only seemed to spur her on, and she gagged on him lewdly, knowing how that sound made him lose control. A few more thrusts and he spilled himself down her throat. With shaking legs he slid down to the floor, pulling her up to kiss her. Her mouth was still full of his seed, and he lapped it up eagerly. Pulling away, they shared a lusty smile before he wiped at his chin and pulled his pants back up. Off to mailbox….ahh whatever number it was by now, he didn’t know. He didn’t care.

The forth time was under the docks, far away from his route. There was a large fur blanket waiting underneath for them. Thank god Mogen’s boat was parked ontop so that any sounds or sights they made were drowned off by the loud engine sputtering and the heavy shadow of his dark vessel. Not that anyone was around this part of town anyway….and not that they’d have time to notice, as again, Jesper was spent quickly.

It was now lunch time...with shaky legs Jesper made it to a table at the cafe along the pier. He looked around at everyone, worried someone would be glaring at him or talking among themselves, but thankfully it looked like he and Alva had been perfectly discreet. He took his lunchbox out, where he’d packed a nice big tuna sandwich, with a side of seasoned green beans. Just as he was about to take a bite, Alva swept past him, her hips flowing perfectly in a tight little red dress and a lose fitting, white, lacey shirt. She sat down gracefully, eyes lowered into a book she had open. Whether she noticed him or not, he wasn’t sure, but he stared at her anyway. After a few minutes, a waiter came over with a cup of hot cocoa; of course, they were locals and frequented this cafe all the time, so the owner would know what she liked. She nodded her thanks and then bent forward to grab a shaker full of sugar; bent forward quite a bit actually, past her lovely full locks of golden hair, her shirt lowered and Jesper got an eye full of lovely plump breasts in a cute little white bra. He choked on his fish sandwich and she looked up, gasping in mock surprise. “Oh, wow, Jesper, I didn’t see you there at all.” She smirked, eyes lidded in that dangerous come-hither sort of way.

It was time to get back to work. he made it about ten meters from the pier before she jumped him again. This time it was just a deep, lustful kiss, before she reluctantly parted from him, but he knew what it meant.

Despite the interruption at lunch, the chance to sit down and relax had given him a boost of much needed energy. He was in the main streets this time, so surely Alva wouldn’t be able to capture him here, with all these people around. Sure enough, he was seemingly protected as he made his way to each post. He nodded and dipped his hat to various locals as he passed, pleased to be a member of such a happy little hamlet, the people so carefree and cordial.

Up to another less populated part of Smeerensburg, up up the hill past the town center. He was on edge now….lots of hiding places, bushes, cellars and abandoned houses. He whistled to distract himself, popping a few letters into boxes here and there. Suddenly there was a clattering sound from overhead; a large abandoned building, Jesper had passed it several times so he knew it was. The clattering was from a freshly dispensed rope ladder that had been pushed off to one side, and the last rung popped into place directly in front of him. He sighed, closing his eyes, trying not to laugh. “Really? Really Alva? A rope ladder?” He grunted as he began the climb, thankful the ladder wasn’t swinging too much as the wooden wall backing the ladder kept is relatively still. He wasn’t even all the way over the ledge before she had jumped out, grabbed fistfuls of him and dragged him into the upstairs crows nest, ready for round five.

Alva had prepared a layer of hay for them to lay down on, or rather, for him to come crashing down on. She kissed at him furiously, gasping for breath as she tore off her clothes and he his own. “God you’re like a rabbit!” He sneered, before pulling her down for another sloppy kiss. She moaned into him, sliding her sex along his unclothed leg, frantic to get some sort of friction going.

“I’m in heat, if that’s what you mean….and you’re certainly one to talk, Mister I have the libido of a teenager.” She bit his lower lip and pulled away, her lovely, full head of golden hair framing them as she leaned over him, perky breasts grazing his nose, taking all of what he had into her sex. The feeling was delicious and she moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Jesper shh’d her, a hand on her back and a hand on her hip to steady her as he began fucking her wildly. 

It didn’t last long….god he really was like some raunchy teenager who had just seen tits for the first time….

Their sixth fuck was behind the stables. That’s…that’s all he was going to leave that at.

Surely she was getting tired, her stamina seemed to be decreasing….but he was out like a freight train had run him over. Finally the last stop of the day, Post box three hundred and one. And there she was, leaning against it, waiting for him to walk up…..well, crawl up. He couldn’t feel his legs after the fifth romp, and after the sixth he was just content to crawl the last fifty meters. She burst out into laughter, trying not to look so concerned. “Oh my god….are you ok, Jesper?” His shaky hand opened the last letterbox, and slowly, in went the last letter with a light pop of the closed box lid. “Yeah….m’finef” 

“Oh thats good, because I have a little spot I’d like to drag you, I mean, take you to-”

“Oh my god no you’re joking Alva, ALVA-” He squealed in confusion as she dragged him away by the legs, into a large, dense tower of bushes.

She had planned everything so perfectly and was delighted that nothing had gone awry. Her last ambush was only a few hundred meters away from his office, so she didn’t mind helping him stumble back to his house. She welcomed him back with a lovely full body massage, fresh coffee and some homemade ginger bread. It wasn’t like she had to do a full massage though, because he had passed out only five minutes in. Fitting. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before getting back up, putting her shawl back on as she had plans to go back into town. 

She was surprised to see Mogens at the front door as she locked the office up. “Oh! Oh hey Mogens, whats going on.”

“Oh nothing too much but you know, its Friday, I’m here to pick up all of the outgoing mail.” 

“Ah, I’ll open it back up for you then. Oh, actually I’ll help you with the mail, Jesper is a bit...tired.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Mogens leaned forward onto the railing of the office porch, looking smug as he eyed Alva. “I’m sure he’s exhausted, what, after all that rabbiting you both did today.”

He grinned devilishly at the sight of Alva’s back going stalk straight, the keys jingling as they fell to the ground.

“How….how do you know about that.” Alva was on him in a second, glaring, cheeks bright red. 

“Oh I dont know, its not like I have anything better to do. So when I saw you two come barreling down past my old girl, underneath the docks….then saw his pants flying out from under, and then your skirt, I kind of put two and two together, or rather, you two put two and two together.” 

She bopped him on the head but it didn’t keep him from laughing out loud. God Mogens could be a real pain sometimes. “Dont you dare tell him what you saw, or I swear, Mogens-” 

“Saw what?” A very sleepy Jesper was at the door now, and Alva turned and gasped, stammering as she tried to find the right words.

Mogens was there to help her. “...Saw you two fucking.”

He couldn’t control himself anymore, and he bellowed out in laughter as Jesper’s jaw practically hit the floor. And he’d never seen Alva in such a rage induced state. God these two were fun to poke. Maybe they should come down to his ship more often if it means getting to torment them like this….


End file.
